


Fuzzy Feelings

by blueparrotlet



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, I just refer Venom as a male i know he's both though, M/M, One Shot, just play along im sorry, megafluff, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueparrotlet/pseuds/blueparrotlet
Summary: Eddie misses giving and receiving affection from someone and Venom can tell. So he takes matters in his own hands.





	Fuzzy Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hey so like im garbage for symbrock i havent written in years so hopefully this is good. please comment if you want me to make more thank you! ALSO comment some ideas for me to type out and i might do it!

After all the commotion that occured from the Life Foundation, Eddie has finally had time to slow down and get things back around. He even got his job back once the Life Foundation was exposed and the rocket was destroyed. And although he reconnected ties with Anne as friends, he still had that pang of sadness and maybe a little bit of jealousy that he was no longer with her. Dan was good guy and he liked him, but his old feelings lingered from time to time. Time to time is an understatement. The nights were the hardest. Trying to fall asleep but can’t because old memories come out of their hiding place to harass him. But Venom is there to help him to not think about that now. He would either bother him with thoughts of eating people or animals or give him a very long descriptive grocery list for him. Eddie doesn’t mind it for the most time. In fact, it does make him feel better and Venom feels it. 

It does help him for the most part, but he does still feel kind of lonely. Of course Venom is there all the time. He feels lonely in a romantic way. It was months since he and Anne split and somehow he never got over not having someone to hug, hold or kiss. In the back of his mind he did think about what would happen between he and Venom if they were to be in a deeper relationship as much. He didn’t think about it too much because he knows Venom would see him think about it. But nothing is a secret to Venom. He doesn’t say anything about it yet but also ponders about it a bit. 

 

Right now Eddie decided to talk a walk around town. He kept earbuds on in case Venom was going to say something. For the most part he does. 

 

**That does not look like a dog.**

 

“Its a -- a cat.. Someone put their cat on a leash…?”

 

**Is that not normal?**

 

“Well, no one usually does that with cats. They stay at the house.” 

 

Eddie continues walking and gazing at stores around. He likes it. His mood was heightened sharply he, he…

 

He kept feeling affectionate.  

 

He wanted to hold someone’s hand and squeeze. Or especially kiss someone. Kisses are always great, when needed. 

 

**We want affection.**

 

Shit, he got deep in thought about it. He shook his head.

 

“Uh, that thought was an accident so you can just ignore that.” 

 

**But we still thought of it.**

 

“I mean I guess but it was intentional-” 

 

**Should we kiss?**

 

Eddie let out a hard wheeze that people around him would want to escort him to the hospital, but after a moment he was up and walking again. He kept thinking about it. He actually always has. The bond and attraction for Venom grew slowly but nicely. But how would it work, he’s not even human. Not that he’s discriminating, but are affectionate displays feasible? 

 

“...How would that even work?” his voice gets more quiet and a little timid. He could sense Venom amused by it and frowns a little.

 

**We can make it work** . Eddie feels him prepare to materialize and he  _ SPRINTS  _ to a coffee shop’s bathroom to people’s dismay. 

 

“What did I tell you about being in public!!??” He said in a skittish whisper.

 

**But the kiss, Eddie**

 

“ _ Public. _ ” 

 

There was a bit of silence until Eddie realizes what got them here in the first place and his face gets warm.

 

“...But here is ok..” And almost instantly Venom materialized out of Eddie’s body and grins in front of him. Eddie eyes his sharp teeth.

 

“Um- not with those.”

 

**The forest.** Venom flashes the image of their latest kiss in the forest. He is able to close his mouth. 

 

“Oh.. right.” Eddie feels himself get nervous over nothing and Venom keeps a grip to one of his hands for reassurance. They both leaned in and Venom closed his mouth (for the most part). It was actually nice. It felt human but also not. Eddie felt himself becoming more calm and added more pecks into Venoms face. He felt Venom internally preen. He too liked the kiss. He opened his mouth again. 

 

**We like it, Eddie.**

 

“That is true, V” 

**We don’t need anyone else.** It came to Eddie’s realization that Venom really did like Eddie. At least, in this kind of way. He knew that Venom saw his thoughts of needing affection and a partner and missing an. It all came together now. 

 

**We are good for each other. Made for each other.** He formed a hand curling and holding onto Eddies hand. Eddie feels something in his chest (that is not Venom) swell and he squeezes Venom’s hand back. 

 

“You’re right.” He felt something that was in his mind being lifted. Like a storm calming. Venom forms a bit of himself on Eddie’s shoulder and he leans his head against Venom. This affection is good. He doesn’t need to have human affection, as long as Venom loved him-

  
**Yes always. Us.** He cut off Eddie’s train of thought. His head goes back into Eddie and Eddie finally walks out of bathroom and returns to his walk, his hand still holding onto Venom’s. This was good.


End file.
